Fallout Equestria: Aqua Lily
by TimidLilWolf
Summary: Perhaps things would have gone smoother had the Ministries done things a bit differently than they had, perhaps things would not have gone so far as to blow each other off the map; But alas we will never know as the war had been over for neigh over 250 years and here I stood a lone filly facing the wasteland for the first time after losing everything I had ever had or wanted. This
1. Chapter 1

Perhaps things would have gone smoother had the Ministries done things a bit differently than they had, perhaps things would not have gone so far as to blow each other off the map.

But alas, we will never know as the war had been over for nigh over 250 years and here I stood, a young filly facing the wasteland for the first time after losing everything I had ever had or wanted; In case you need to know I am a light blue unicorn with a white mane and tail, my cutie mark is a lily although I had no idea what that meant.

I had lost my mother and my father, and I watched as tears fell from my face as the raiders tore them apart, leaving nothing but bodies in their wake; I had hidden myself when this had happened and I could do nothing as they finished their gruesome job and left thinking they had killed every-pony, sobbing I dashed over to them knowing but not acknowledging that they were gone forever.

I fell to the ground in anguish blaming myself for running off when they told me not to and now they were gone and it was all my fault, I stayed there covered in blood for days it seemed.

"For bucks' sake, come here Flower; Those raiders were, here again, look at this mess." I just lay there still mourning and afraid that they would hurt me, I didn't get a good look at them until I felt myself being picked up by magic.

"Looks like they left one alive, poor thing must have been watching or something; What should we do?" I looked up as to who was speaking and I stared wide-eyed at the alicorn, she was a dark blue with a rose as a cutie mark.

"We should take her back to Friendship City, she would be safer there; who knows when the raiders will just show up." The one speaking this time was a white unicorn with a notepad cutie mark, he looked at me and motioned for Flower to let me down.

"What's your name sweetheart?" He asked me in a gentle voice as the alicorn set me down gently on the ground.

I felt safe with them even though I was still scared, but it didn't seem like they wanted to do me any harm. "Um, my name is Aqua Lily," I said shyly and quietly, I didn't know them so was kind of nervous.

"It's ok Aqua, we will take you to safety. Who were these ponies?" The alicorn asked quietly as if she already knew.

On hearing the question asked, I fought my tears and it was a few minutes before I managed to get control, "My mommy and daddy. I said in between tears, the unicorn swept me up in his hooves and held me close letting me cry on his shoulder.

"You poor thing, would you like us to bury them?" He said softly and I nodded and he smiled sadly and began digging a hole off the road and gently buried them before looking at me.

"Would you like some time alone? We will watch and keep you safe, I know you need this." I nodded when he said this and they walked away and I knelt beside the grave nearly overcome by sadness.

"I'm going to miss you, mommy and daddy. I'm so scared and lost without you; I don't know what to do…" I fell sobbing and promptly passed out from exhaustion.

When next I woke, I was in a comfortable bed and it was a sunny outside from what I could tell from the window, I wasn't quite sure how long I had slept but I was awake now and there was no going back to sleep due to the emotions running rampant.

I got out of bed and opened the door with my magic, I had only learned some magic from my parents a week before the incident and I knew I would need to learn more if I was to avenge them; Being only a filly meant that others wouldn't really take me seriously which was a blessing and a curse, but I needed this for closure, no matter how hard things would get, as I left the room I heard the sounds of voices coming from another room and me being curious as I was listening to see what they were talking about.

..."We can't keep her here, we are struggling enough as it is; We barely have enough food to feed us all." The voice speaking was a gruff male, I couldn't see who it was but I had an instant dislike for him.

"We can't send her out into the wasteland, she's just a filly! There must be something we can do!" I knew this voice as it was the alicorn who had helped me when I was lost.

"Fine, we will figure it out. For now, she can stay, but I expect that you will be taking care of her?" The gruff voice spoke up again and I tilted my head curious to see what the alicorn would say.

"Of course, she is my charge Bingo. I would not expect anyone else to take charge of her." I felt a tear fall down my face as I listened to her grateful that it was she and not some other pony who found me.


	2. Chapter 2

div class="" style="color: #1d2129; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-block="true" data-editor="d03ah" data-offset-key="bve2o-0-0"  
div class="_1mf _1mj" style="position: relative; direction: ltr; text-overflow: ellipsis;" data-offset-key="bve2o-0-0"  
p style="margin: 0px 0px 6px; font-size: 14px; white-space: normal;"Falloutstrong Equestria: Aqua Lily/strong/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; font-size: 14px; white-space: normal;"strongI woke from a deep sleep after being sent back to bed after they had found me crying outside the door and they glared at the griffin who had told Flower that they could not keep me due to food shortages, I yawned and for a minute I could almost forget that I had recently lost my parents but it quickly popped back into my head and yet I could not cry any more tears but instead jumped down off the bed and headed into the room where my newfound friespan class="text_exposed_show" style="display: inline;"nd had been at a few hours before./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; font-size: 14px; white-space: normal;"strongspan class="text_exposed_show" style="display: inline;"She was not there, but the black unicorn who had been with Flower when they had rescued me was, and he motioned for me to come to him and I did and he gave me a hug and I sat down beside /"How are you doing Aqua?" He asked softly and I just laid my head down on the table where we sat at and covered my eyes with my hooves. I felt him put his hoof on my shoulder and I looked up at him sadly./span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; font-size: 14px; white-space: normal;"strongspan class="text_exposed_show" style="display: inline;""I know it's going to be rough Aqua, but you're going to have to learn how to survive out here; We won't always be there when you need help, and I'm afraid we can't rely on any pony else to protect you." He said in the firm yet the kind tone and I nodded, I would do anything to get back to the ones who took them from me and I was done with being a weak pony who had to have others take care of me./span/strong/p  
/div  
/div  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; font-size: 14px; white-space: normal;""When do I start learning?" I said quietly as I looked around the small room we were in, it must have been where Flower and HardStudy had stayed as it had two beds and on the table near one of them had a box full of little oval things. I didn't quite know what those were yet./p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; font-size: 14px; white-space: normal;""Well, Flower went out to see about finding some guns and bows and some arrows. We are going to find out what fits you better, we have some targets set up in the courtyard so we will start teaching you today." He told me and I nodded./p  
p style="margin: 6px 0px; font-size: 14px; white-space: normal;" /p 


End file.
